


Can't Fight This Feeling

by jesaku



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesaku/pseuds/jesaku
Summary: About falling and staying in love.





	1. McDanno - A retrospective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is my second try in the McDanno fandom. I think overall the story is a nice little companion piece of McDanno head-canon. It can stand as prequel to my drabble `wedding jitters´.
> 
> Chapter 1 is kind of a thought heavy retrospective through season 1 – 4. 
> 
> Chapter 2 leaves canon after Steve wakes up in the hospital in Afghanistan in 4x21. The talk between Steve and Danny and the phone call with Catherine are part of this fic but I changed them a little bit to fit my purpose. (will be post Saturday)
> 
> Chapter 3 is pure smut. I honestly didn’t know where it came from. (will be post Sunday)
> 
> This story is for you cowandcalf. Your little prompt-fics & filigreed head-canons ignited my writing pleasure again. That spark got nearly extinguished when my mother died nearly 2 years ago. It isn’t only a present for you but to myself as well. I had forgotten how much fun writing could be. I can’t thank you enough. I hope you will like this little story. If I’m correct emotional smut is right up your alley. Hopefully your own crazy writing schedule will allow you to read this.
> 
> I got inspired by Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon and used some dialogue from 4x21. So, credit where credit is due.
> 
> I think I did alright, considering I’m not a native English speaker. But if you find any errors let me know.

After his fooling around in college, Danny, while still being attracted to both sexes, never thought about having an actual relationship with men again. That was until he met sex on legs Steven J. McGarrett. There was something blooming from the beginning, but it still took them years to actually do something about the spark and repressed feelings between them.

For Danny, nearly having to witness Steve getting executed in fucking Afghanistan, was the last straw. Suddenly everything was clear for him. He couldn’t fight his feelings any longer. Yeah… his relationship with Steve was like that stupid REO Speedwagon song so sue him. It made sense now why he gave up his second chance with Rachel, why his breakup with Gabby was so easy for him and why he was so reluctant to deepen his relationship with Amber. He was falling for Steve all along. How did that happen? 

Crazy whirlwind Steve, who practically kidnaped him to be his partner, then stole his car and got him shot at on daily basis. He changed his mind about the Neanderthal animal when Steve was there for him at Meka’s funeral. He realized that he could always rely on Steve. He even wouldn’t let Danny die alone when he had that stupid bomb threatening his life before the father daughter dance. Stupid super SEAL! Always putting his life at risked for others, taking years of Danny’s life account in the progress. Thank god that case got a happy ending and Danny got the most amazing hug ever, Gracie hugs excluded. Speaking of his baby girl, after introduction, Steve took an interest in her life all of his own. Going to girl scout camp, help coaching her baseball team. He would bet good money on his SEAL spending more time with Grace by now then Step Stan. He actually stood up in court for him in the custody hearing. Dress blues and all. They were practically co-parenting.

In retrospective Danny should have gotten the hint about his feelings way earlier. With him flying around the world to godforsaken North Korea to rescue said SEAL – no questions asked. Always wanting to protect Steve, to be there for him, spending time with him. Oh boy, was the green-eyed monster in him happy and screamed `mine´ when Steve told Catherine he rather would go to the Pro-Ball with him, not her! Even if he spent that afternoon in the hospital. He was with Steve! 

He once thought about talking with Steve about what was going on between them after he and Gabby broke up, but his partner seemed more invested in his relationship with Catherine than ever. So, he kept it to himself, loved him from afar. Tried to distract himself with Amber. But he couldn’t ever imagine not following Steve, who over the years became so much more than just his best friend. As cheesy as it sounds, Steve made him a better person. Helping him to create nice holidays for Grace. He still could remember his first Christmas on the island. He made it bearable to not be with his family that year and only could spend a few hours with his daughter. Overall Steve was trying to get him to think more positive. Always helping in this cold war he had with Rachel about Grace. Assuring him when he was doubting himself. Just always by his side, there for him, supporting him. Fuck! McGarrett, besides his crazy tendencies, theoretically was pure marriage material. The best part was, that ever since returning home after leaving for Japan with only a letter, Steve really tried to work on his crazy. He trusted and opened up to Danny more and more, keeping him informed about his plans and movements. Taking him to a secret fishing place. Allowing him to be there for him after his aunt Deb dropped the cancer bomb. And Danny wants to be there for him, always! He never had worried about a work partner that much, given that neither of his former partners had suicidal missions going on a daily basis. Except for Grace, Danny never was as protective as he was over Steve, not even Rachel.

That was what brought him here, sitting on his partners bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He was wearing the sweater he knew Steve liked on him, prepared to give Steve all the comfort and care he needed and deserved. After the cluster fuck of finding out his mother was alive and, in the end, her leaving Steve again, and now Catherine seemingly jumping ship, his partner needed someone he could really rely on even more – his true ohana. He would always be there for his SEAL, even if he couldn’t be with him romantically. Because Steve was with stupid Catherine who took him to stupid Afghanistan and left him to die in this hell hole of a country. Thankfully she wasn’t too stupid to at least let him know what had happened to Steve. He was that close to lose him forever, was barely able to hold it together during the rescue mission. Had to trust a foreign SEAL team to safe him, convince them that his partner was still alive.

Now Steve was safe. But even if Danny was clear about his feelings for him now, he couldn’t bring himself to talk to his partner about it. Steve asking about Catherine right after waking up cut through his heart like a hot knife through butter. Steve’s thing with Catherine had always confused Danny. It was hard to say where they really stand. For example, how Steve could not have been jealous of Billy was still a mystery for Danny. But of course, Steve was asking about her. He loved Catherine, even if he would probably never admit it. Loved her, not him. Obviously never him, at least not that way, concluding Steve pushing him to go for a more committed relationship with Amber a few weeks earlier, shortly before they shared their first `I love you´, even if it was just platonic on Steve’s part. So instead baring his heart to Steve, Danny tried to assure him that Catherine would be alright and joked with him about the money Steve owned him after the poker game. It figured for his unlucky love life that he couldn’t have the one person he truly wanted to be with from the bottom of his heart, after him and Rachel were finally water under the bridge.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

Steve first realized he kind of had feelings for Danny when he was close to losing him due to the sarin incident. He picked up Grace from school to see her Danno. The mini Williams had become dear to him as had her father, the ever-ranting Jersey cop who hated pineapples on pizza and had a heart of gold. They had been through a lot together in the year they known each other. Danny was fiercely loyal. They had each other’s backs; he loved their bickering and Danny was his type when it came to men. He figured out his sexuality was pretty fluid when he entered the Naval Academy in Annapolis and had hooked up with men and women ever since. Danny and he kind of got each other, so he was hopeful that his partner might share his feelings. But when he got to Danny’s hospital room later again, after closing the case, Rachel was there. Steve buried his dream of a romantically future with Danny that night but stayed close to him because he still cherished his friendship. 

It confused Steve that Danny stayed in Hawaii after he walked into the Jameson trap and was arrested for murder. His partner sacrificed his second chance with Rachel to help him. But because Steve was a little coward when it came to meters of the heart, he never asked Danny about his deeper motives. He was too afraid to get his hopes up again. Instead their friendship had grown stronger. Steve hooked up with Catherine more frequently then, to not feel the loneliness when Danny had his weekend with Grace and later when he started dating Gabby. He even encouraged him to ask her out. He just wanted Danny to be happy even if it couldn’t be him his Danno was with. Sometimes though, he barely could hold his jealousy at bay. For example, when he found Danny cuffed to Lorri, because he wanted to show her the Jersey slip and the mysterious way the key went missing and was found again. That night his jerk-off fantasy was all about Danny in handcuffs and what Steve would like to do to him.

Danny risked his life when he came to North Korea after he was captured by Wo Fat. He was not used to feel this important to someone, to feel he was a priority in someone’s life. Later, on the helicopter he recognized how secure he felt when he was with Danny. How special the short blond was to him. 

He nearly lost his marbles while the bomb squad tried to defuse the bomb Danny accidently activated. That day had started great. Danny talking about dress shopping with Grace for the father daughter dance. Steve loved Gracie and spending time with her. He loved to be finally being able to appreciate Danny’s Chewbacca chest even more, even it came out more like a pun. Steve tried to take his partners mind off that bomb, so he kept Danny talking. Thereby the Jersey cop opened up and shared with him a sad story of his past. Danny kind of had feelings for his former partner. Maybe he could have feelings for him too? But no… Danny was still with Gabby, even if she wasn’t on the island at the moment. When the bomb was defused Steve was relived like never before. All he could do was pulling Danny close and giving him a full body hug. Wishing he could kiss him. Nearly breaking out of tears. He loved Danny so much. He wouldn’t survive losing him. He and Grace were his family. Something that the sailor in him said about `It's time to bring this ship into the shore´. And yet he was still afraid to actually talk to Danny about it. Couldn’t bear the thought to forfeit what he had with him, if his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

To get his mind of his repressed feelings for Danny, Steve tried dating Catherine in earnest. But it didn’t take him long to notice that he would always prefer Danny’s company over hers. He could always count on both, but where Catherine was sometimes secretive and holding things back, Danny never lied to him, was looking out for him, no matter if Steve wanted to hear it or not. Then Billy showed up and Danny was all over him how he should be cautious about Catherin and her Ex. However, he was more jealous of Gabby than Billy. Everything went into limbo after Danny broke up with Gabby and Billy died. Danny might be finally free for him, but he couldn’t take his chance, because Catherine was in a crisis and Steve had to take care of her. A few month later it seemed that they reached the pre-Billy’s death status quo again, with him still being with Catherine and Danny starting to date barely legal Amber. It seemed as if being a couple just wasn’t in the cards for him and his Danno.

Then the day came when the building collapsed onto them. But instead of seeing the sign that this might be the moment he waited for all along, Steve’s brain chickened out and before he could stop his stupid mouth, he was talking Danny into giving his relationship with Amber a real shot. Later he missed another chance to open up to Danny about his true feelings. Right before he starts a hail marry to get them free, when Danny hid a declaration of love behind his’ ` Whatever happens, I really, really... from the bottom of my heart... hate you so much´, he answered with a nonchalant `I love you, too, pal´. Afterwards they hug, nearly as fierce as after the bomb diffusion and said again that they love each other. Once more Steve couldn’t bring himself to define to Danny that he was in love with him. Not with Amber right next to them. 

Since they survived the collapsed building, Danny seemed to avoid him, spending more time with Amber and it hurt. That’s maybe part of the reason why he all to willingly decided and offered to accompany Catherine to Afghanistan. Yeah, a big part was his sense of duty and owning up to the favors he asked of Catherine over the years. But there also was the tiniest bit of self-hate, that was lurking behind a curtain, hoping that a quick death might put him out of his misery. Being captured and confronted with getting decapitated killed that crazy death-wish thought really quick. He wanted to live, wanted to see Danny again, finally tell him how he felt no matter the consequences. He gave a last attempt to fight for his life. But then everything went dark.


	2. Idiots in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last scenes from chapter 1 / episode 4x21.

When he woke up and saw Danny, his first thought was that he must be in heaven, but then why did everything hurt? He came to himself and realized he was alive and in a hospital. But Danny was there right next to him. If Danny was there, then he was safe. Danny has become the synonym for being safe. He was a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. Yeah… definitely not haven, when he was thinking about a stupid REO Speedwagon song. But he was safe and because of that he could concentrate on Catherine.

“Danny?”  
“Yeah, how are you doing?” he asked concerned.  
“Where is Catherine? Is she safe?”  
“Calm down, alright? I talked to her. She gave me the coordinates to find you. I tried to reach her again later, but the call didn’t get through.” They were interrupted by a CIA guy and a military man entering the room. They wanted Danny to leave, but his stubborn as a mule partner would have non of that. Steve loved him even more for that and he was determined to let him know that. But first he got to have this interrogation over with. He tried to cover Catherine as good as possible. The men didn’t believe him but couldn’t proof he was lying. He got banned from Afghanistan. No Biggy. As if he would voluntarily come back here again anyway. He couldn’t do that to Danny, never again. No more risky missions if he could help it. Not even for Catherine. She had more experience in this part of the world than him. She was a big girl and could handle the situation by herself. And in the shape, he was in, he wouldn’t be able to be a big help to her anyway.

After the men left the room, Steve started to fiddle around with his tubes. He wanted to get out of here. Didn’t want the MP’s to witness his declaration of love to his Danno.  
Danny tried to get Steve to stop and relax with his injuries.   
“Put your head down, relax. Okay? Okay? Please?” Danny was looking at him with such soft baby blue eyes, how could Steve not obey his plead? So he stopped.  
“Good.”  
The SEAL looked at Danny with his one good eye. Danny sighs.  
“What are you looking at me like that for?”   
“I can't believe you flew all this way.” He still was in awe over how much Danny was willing to do and risk for him. That maybe the blond would be the one person to stay with him.  
“I had to make sure you were okay. Plus, you owe me $500 from that poker game.”   
Steve laughed and coughed. It was painful.   
“All right. Glad you find that funny.” The blond sounded hurt.   
“Thanks, Danny” Steve said seriously.  
“You're welcome. Just cool out, we'll go home. All right?”   
Home, yeah… he would tell Danny when they were back home again. Steve closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Danny gave a thumbs up to the MPs watching them. Then he sighed. How could his partner still be surprised that he came for him? Stupid SEAL!

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

The flight home passed in a blur for Steve. His pain meds still made him drowsy. All he could remember was Danny’s constant, soothing presence right next to him, cocooning him like a warm, soft blanket. After landing, the detective drove him home. He was sad that Danny left him at his doorstep, but the blond man promised to come back soon. He just had to make a few calls, ran some errands and pick up some of his stuff from his own house. Steve had barely closed the door after him when his cell rang.  
“Hello? Catherine?”   
“Hey.”   
“Catherine. Where are you? You okay?”   
“Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Hassan's men were searching the area, and I had to lay low until they were gone.”   
“What about the kids?”   
“They're safe. They're safe.”   
“Was Najib with them?”   
“No. No, but I got a lead on where he might be. I think they might have taken him across the border.”   
Steve began to realize she was staying there.   
“You're gonna go after him, aren't you?”   
“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I have to. And before you offer, no I don’t want you to come back. You've helped me enough, okay? It's better for me to do this alone. I can keep a low profile that way. It's just easier... You know I'm right. “  
Yeah, he knew. And he was thankful she gave him an out. She continued talking.  
“You understand why I need to do this, don't you?”  
“Yeah, of course I do. You just promise me… “  
“I promise you I'll be careful. I'll be careful, okay?” She was trying to hold back tears. He hated to have to say what he was going to say to her, over the phone and in that situation, but he needed her to know. He wanted a clean slate before he was going to talk to Danny. No matter what happened between them after. He couldn’t be with her any longer. She deserved someone whose heart really belonged to her. Not someone who used her as a substitute. Before he could start to talk, she was speaking again.  
“I’m so glad that Danny was able to get you safe.” The door was wide open now.  
“Me too. Listen, Catherine, about Danny…”  
“God, this is the moment you’ll tell me you are in love with him, isn’t it?” All of a sudden, she sounded amused.  
“How…?” Steve was stunned.  
“You first aroused my suspicions on the evening after Halloween, when we watched that movie. You automatically set next to him and put your arm around his shoulders as if that was the most natural thing in the world.”  
He did…for him it was.  
“Then the more time we spent together I noticed, that apart from us having sex or situations leading to us having sex, we were hardly ever alone. You two were practically glued together at the hips. Yeah, sometimes it was your work, but I saw how happy you were when you got to spend some of your free time with him, Grace too. I can still remember one morning when I woke up in your bed alone. You were already up and packing your stuff. You were practically beaming because Danny agreed to go surfing with you.”  
“I…sorry, Cath. I mean it…”  
“Don’t be. Our relationship had stopped progressing a long time ago and if he loves you as much as I think he does, you are in far better hands with him than you would be with me.”  
“You think he loves me back?” He sounded insecure.  
“My poor, clueless sailor.” Steve could hear voices and rustling in the background.  
“I have to go” she announced.  
“Okay. All right. Good luck, Cath.”  
“Thanks. I try to stay in touch. Aloha. “  
„Aloha. “The line went dead.

After the call ended, he switched of his cell and put it onto his charger. Danny would be back soon enough. Steve didn’t need any interruptions when he finally would tell him what he felt for him. He set down onto his lazy chair. He needed to think about how he wanted to tell his partner. Bold and direct would be best, but a part of him was afraid he would lose his courage again when they faced each other later. This op seemed to be the most difficult one in his whole career. He sighed and leaned back against the head rest. He closed his eyes, just a second but that was enough to let sleep come over him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

After he dropped Steve off, he drove home. He just needed some fresh cloth, empty his mailbox and put out the trash. He also wanted to let the others know that they were back safe and sound. Then it would be back to Steve’s until his SEAL was healthy enough to be released back into the ocean. Ha, he would make this joke later to lighten his partner’s mood. He knew the taller man was still worried about Catherine. On his way back he should probably buy some groceries. He didn’t know what Steve still got in stock. 

When he reached his house, he already had called his team and was currently on the phone with his baby girl. Since it was Friday, Rachel was nice enough to let her stay up to wait for the call.  
“Give uncle Steve a big hug from me and tell him I love him!”  
“Will do, monkey.” He opened his mailbox and collected what was in it.  
“Maybe I can come visit him tomorrow?”  
“Tell you what Grace. I’ll ask him and let you know. But I bet he would love to see you and your beautiful smile.” He opened the door and entered his house.  
“Love you, Danno.”  
“Danno loves you too. But now it is time for bed.”  
“Good night, Danno.”  
“Good night, monkey. Sleep tight.” He heard his daughter yawn before she disconnected the call. Danny smiled, walked over to the kitchen table and went through his mail. An advertising brochure went straight into the paper trash, followed by a menu of a pizza place with a creepy smiling pineapple pizza on the cover. His car insurance bill wandered over to the bill stash. Then he found a handwritten note without envelope, seemingly written in a hurry. 

\- Danny, I don’t think we should see each other anymore. Thank you for everything, but I have to go. Love, Amber –

What the hell was that about? Were they back in high school? Who broke up with someone with such a cryptic note? Fuck it, sooner or later it would have ended anyway. Even if they had spent more time together after the collapsed building, he didn’t see them ever connecting on a deeper level that would let their relationship progress from the hooking-up stage. He had no time to further think about her and the what ifs. He needed to focus on Steve. Danny sighed, let the note rest on the table and went to take care of the trash.

A few minutes later he was in his bedroom packing his duffle with some pair of underwear, a sleeping shirt and a few casual clothes. After that he was back on the road. On the way to the next 24/7 grocery store, he thought he would call Steve and ask him if he fancied something special to eat. His heart nearly stopped when his call went straight to voicemail. Was Steve’s cell still on flight mode? No, he saw him turning it on again after landing in Hickam on the way to the Camaro, that the Army…Navy whatever kindly allowed him to park there. Immediately one worst case scenario after another crossed his mind. Groceries all but forgotten, he hit full throttle and speeded over to Steve’s house, still trying to reach him on his cell.

Not bothering to knock, Danny entered his partner’s house right away.   
“Steve?” No answer. His blood pressure was through the roof. He stepped into the living room. Thank god, the taller man was home. But why wasn’t he picking up his phone? He went over to the lazy chair, calling the SEAL’S name but Steve did not rouse. He couldn’t be dead. Not after Danny just got him back! Scared shitless the blond started shaking the other man, still saying his name. 

Steve felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him. He woke up startled, ready to fight, but as soon as he noticed Danny’s voice he settled down.   
“Babe, thank god! I thought… fuck!” His hands were still all over the SEAL.  
“What? Danny stop, I’m fine.” Steve tried to reassure him. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.  
Danny started pacing in full on rant mode.  
“I’m fine, he says. How should I’ve known that? You weren’t picking up your cell and you weren’t moving when I came in!”  
“I was asleep!”  
The shorter man didn’t listen. He kept talking and became more agitated with every word.  
“I thought you’ve been captured again or bleeding to death due to an erupted aneurysm or other internal injury that had been missed by the quack, that way to hastily put you back together in Afghanistan.”  
Th SEAL had seen Danny rant before, but never like this. His partner was nearly hysterical, breathing heavy, short from a full-blown panic attack. Steve had to do something.  
“Calm down, Danny!” He pulled the shorter man into a hug.  
“Steve!” The blond sobbed and fisted the other man’s shirt. His partner cradled his head.   
“Sch…it is over. I’m here. I’m alive. I’m safe, because you came for me.” Th SEAL tried to soothe him and tenderly fondled his hair. Danny shivered in his arms. Steve felt droops wetting his shirt. His partner was crying. He could barely hear what the shorter man was saying.  
“You can’t ever leave my side again. I can’t take it anymore. It sucks! Do you have any idea how hard it is to constantly worry about the person you’re in love with?” The dam had broken inside Danny. He couldn’t contain his feelings any longer.

Steve’s heart stopped for a nanosecond. Was he dreaming or did Danny really said what he thought he said?  
“Say that again!” he demanded softly. The detective lifted his head and swallowed. It was now or never.  
“I’m in love with you, Steven and sometimes that hurt so much.” Danny’s words broke his heart and put it back together at the same time. Danny was in love with him. Steve’s right hand wandered to Danny’s cheek and caressed it lovingly.  
“Oh Danny! I’m in love with you, too! Been for a while now.” The SEAL finally confessed. His partner’s eyes went wide. He shoved Steve’s hand of his face and took a step backwards.  
“Why didn’t you say something, you Neanderthal animal?”  
Steve could barely contain a smile. Normal ranting Danny had returned. That he knew how to handle. The SEAL couldn’t hold back. Feeling secure about their future together now, he had to push his partners buttons.  
“I could ask you the same!”  
“But I ask you first!”  
“I asked you second!”  
“You are unbelievable!” Danny shook his head, anger faded away and him stepping forward again.  
“Unbelievable handsome, you mean” Steve teased. The detective rolled his eyes at that.  
“We are such idiots, babe!” Danny said. Then he put his arms around Steve’s waist. The SEAL’s right hand was back to caressing the blonde’s cheek as he replied:  
“But idiots in love.”   
Both men looked at each other longingly for a moment, then Steve leaned his head down and started to kiss the shorter man. And oh boy! Steve could kiss. Right amount of pressure and tongue. Danny returned the kiss immediately. The taller man was on cloud nine. A feeling of unabashed happiness came over him. Luckily his lip had already healed enough. As for a first kiss, it was damn near perfect.

And the rest, they say, is history!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, I took the easy way to get rid of the girlfriends. With Amber's note (let's asume her crazy husband found her sooner than on the show and she had to leave) and Catherine who knew all along. But I think it is still in the realms of realistic possibilitys ;-)
> 
> I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. Hope it's not to corny at the end.


	3. Use your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut-fairy made me write this!

Since this thing with Steve started, Danny has learned a lot about his SEAL companion. For instant Steve loved to please in the bedroom and even if he would never admit it, had a huge praise kink going on. That and the fact that they were both switches guaranteed a very fulfilling sex life. There was just one tiny little piece that didn’t sit right with Danny. Sadly, his beautiful and sexy as hell partner had mayor problems in articulating his desires, needs, wants and wishes. In bed Steve was like a monk with a vow of silence. But Danny had helped Steve talking about his feelings and was determined to teach him to use his words between the sheets as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

Sex with Danny was mind-blowingly awesome. Without question the best he ever had. It was so very different from what he was used to. Before Danny, sex for Steve was mostly stress relief after a mission. Fast, rough, wild and urgent. More like animalistic rutting than anything else. It scratched his itch, fulfilled his purpose. It got him of – plain and simple. If he was with a Navy-buddy, it was generally everyone one for himself. He learned what to look for, to make it good for his partners though, don’t get him wrong. It changed a little when he started sleeping with Catherine more regularly. But since she came from the same military background, it still remained more of a using each other for mutual benefits kind of thing. However, she helped him to refine his kissing technique. God, he hadn’t the time to properly kiss someone since high school. But kissing Danny became his favorite pastime and the blond man loved kissing him too. If you had asked Steve about his sex-life he would have answered that is was fine, satisfying even. But that was before Danny. Now he knew, that while he got off, his former sex-life, figuratively, really wasn’t something to write home about.

Typically, sex with Danny was slower, way more sensual and passionate than Steve ever experienced before. Some might even call it playful. They were both willing to try new stuff to broaden their horizons. If Danny was the top, then he tried to take his sweet time with him. Exploring Steve’s body, practically worshipping him and treating him like his most cherished possession. Finding all his sweet spots, even those Steve himself didn’t know about and bringing him to new heights every time. The orgasms he got out of it were phenomenal. Sex with Danny was, while it could be soft and sweet at times, in no way boring vanilla. Believe him, Danny could play dirty too. But even when it was more about relief, when they had quickies or on occasion went a little rougher, Danny always made him feel things he never felt before. Like he could touch his soul in some way. Steve quickly was able to pinpoint the difference. It may sound like a rom com, but sex with Danny was that more intense simply because Steve’s heart was in it and he finally understood what `making love´ really meant. When they were intimate, Danny took care of him, like he did in all his aspects of his life. 

Steve wanted to give back as good as he got when he got to top. After they had sex a few times though, Danny gently let him know that there were a few things Steve could improve on. It hurt his ego, even if he himself had figured that out by then. Especially at the beginning of their sexual relationship he was so hard and hot for Danny that the blond man more often than not had to calm him down and to remind him that they were in no rush. But there were other things too. According to Danny Steve was too quiet during sex. It figured that his mouthy partner even needed to talk during the act, not that it bothered Steve, no - it really was a huge turn on for him. He secretly loved being praised.

At first Steve got defensive. Yeah, except for a few grunts he kept silent, but for god’s sake, for most of his life it was better to be quiet while fucking. Your fellow students at the Naval Academy or later your SEAL-Mates didn’t need to know when you got hot and heavy and with whom. And Catherine didn’t care. After his outburst Danny tenderly took him in his arms and rubbed soothingly over his back. He calmly and understandingly explained to him that it hasn’t to be that way with them. That Steve could be as loud as he wanted but that he would accept if Steve didn’t want to or didn’t have the need to be more vocal. The thing was, Steve wanted to. He would scream it from the roof tops how sexy Danny was, how good he feels and made him feel, but old habits die hard. He told Danny so. His incredible lover promised to be patient and told him that the most important thing was that they both enjoyed their sex and intimacy. 

Danny wouldn’t be Danny I he didn’t find a way to help him catching up. Once in a while he interlaced little instructive sexy lessons into their bedroom-time. And because Danny was a good teacher and Steve an even better student, he made progress quickly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that tonight Danny had plans for Steve’s final exam. 

They had a great and lazy weekend. School was out for summer and Danny wanted to celebrate Grace’s good grades on her report card. But it technically wasn’t his weekend with his daughter and what was worse was that stupid Step-Stan was awaiting them in Vegas come Monday for the first half of the holidays. After an exhausting debate between Danny and his Ex, Rachel finally agreed to let Grace stay over from Friday afternoon till Sunday afternoon. They had so much fun together. Friday evening, they went for miniature golf and ice cream. Saturday was spent relaxing on Steve’s beach and later the team came over for BBQ. The weather on Sunday was gloomy so they stayed in and played some classic board games, relicts from Steve’s childhood. Obviously, John McGarrett, the sentimental fool that he was, couldn’t bring himself to give them away or dispose them. It seemed as if he wanted the reminder of his kids in his house, that to Danny still appealed as a mausoleum to a family that never really had the chance to be happy because one member had a secret that destroyed everything.

After lunch Grace demanded to get teached how to play poker. Steve thought there was a shark in the making after he lost the last of his Oreo’s, that served as poker chips, to Gracie. When he tried steeling some from Danny, who still had a few left, the blond slapped his hand away.  
“No, babe! You still owe me $500 from the last poker game.”  
Steve swallowed hard as the memory hits him. Back to the days nearly a year ago, that were the worst and best of his life at the same time. Danny was looking at him. Their eyes met and the blond immediately understood what Steve was thinking about, because he was thinking about it too. He tenderly squeezed his partners hand. The moment got interrupted when the doorbell rang.  
“Why does she always have to be over-punctual when it comes to picking Grace up and I have to wait when she brings her over?” Danny mumbled and got up to open the door for his Ex. 

They told her and Grace about them a few weeks after they first kissed. The 5-0 team to. To their surprise, nobody was really surprised but very happy for them. As newbie to the team, Grover was worried about the change in the team-dynamic, though. But Chin and Kone explained, that their bosses already were as protective over each other as possible. That they couldn’t try harder even if the wanted to. An increase in bickering was also impossible. After that, Grover seemed reassured. Multiple times the Ex- SWAT-Team captain later could observe, that Danny and Steve could sperate private- and work-life. After Danny’s brother was killed, Steve, with a heavy heart, gave his partner time and space to grief with his family in Jersey and stayed on the island to help with a case. While a big part of his thoughts was with his lover, Steve kept focused on the job at hand. And after Wo Fat had kidnapped again, Grover could only admire, how relatively level-headed and focused Danny had stayed during the ordeal. If it had been Renee, he would have lost his shit.

“Go pack up your stuff, Gracie. Your mom is here.” Steve said and caressed her head before he followed Danny to the door. He wanted to give his lover moral support. After all these years the detective still hated to say goodbye to his baby girl. Especially when he couldn’t see her for a longer period of time like now.   
Fortunately, the kid-exchange op went smoothly and surprisingly, Danny seemed quite happy about having a few hours left for alone time with Steve. After closing the door, the Jersey native put his hands on Steve’s hips and pulled him close.  
“I know how you can pay your depts to me” he said seductively.  
“Oh yeah? Tell me all about it.”  
“Strip-poker, Steven” Danny answered with a bright smile. The game was on. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

They were eager to lose and when they were both down to their underwear, they already had a few beer and Steve was able to persuade Danny into a round of nearly naked twister. The game quickly turned into a hot make-out session on the living room floor. But after Steve had rolled them over, Danny made a sound of pain.  
“Ouch! Babe, I think I’ve landed on the spinner thingy. It is poking me in the back.”  
Steve promptly flipped them again.  
“Sorry, Danny.” The SEAL rubbed soothingly over Danny’s back.  
“Not your fault, but why don’t we move our little game night upstairs? I think it is time for adult play time” the blond whispered promisingly and brushed his lips against Steve’s neck.

That’s how about half an hour later Steve found himself sitting on his bed with his lap full of the love of his life, who was riding him deliciously slowly, while a medium sized vibrator was happily buzzing in his ass. It belonged to Steve. In the past he had used it when he was alone and whenever his mood swung that way, but never with Catherine. He never had reached that level of intimacy with her where he felt comfortable enough to share this side of him. But he gladly let Danny use the toy on him. 

His lover, while far away from being a regular, had been in sex shops on occasion in the past. One night when they had stayed over at Danny’s house, the blond man had shown him his own little toy collection. Nothing fancy, comparable with basic kitchen staples. A selection of flavored lubes, scented massage oil, condoms, a kind of blue dolphin shaped vibrator (according to Danny, Gabby’s attempt to making him like the ocean a little more. Steve knew there was a reason why he liked her for Danny), a soft-looking black leather cock-ring and an unopened pack of dental dams. Danny had set him down to talk. His rule number one, either safe sex or no sex. However, he let them forgo condoms after their last medical check-up gave them a clean bill of health, with a blood work as spotless as that of a newborn baby. Their vaccinations were still good too, even those from Steve’s last mission to that classified place in the tropes. Danny also explained to him that anything pain related was a no go for him in bed. Something Steve immediately agreed on. And Danny had a rule that they don’t use toys that where bigger than themselves. Steve was still trying to push Danny to break that rule and at least try it once, but since he still was working on his pillow talk, not much progress was made in this department. After the talk they put the cock-ring to good use, though.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

But back to the present. In addition to the vibrator, Danny had tied his hands to the bed frame with two of his ties that came out of nowhere, sneaky bastard. The shorter man let Steve’s hands rest on the mattress to not strain his muscles.   
“This will be a marathon not a sprint” Danny had announced.  
Steve was happy Danny no longer wore a tie to work and, in that moment, even happier that his lover kept them. Steve was surprised that Danny used a figure-eight loop as a knot.  
“Don’t look all surprised. I learned a few things from the boy scouts before I was kicked out” the smaller man commented before he briefly kissed Steve and got back to work. His magic fingers didn’t take long to thoroughly prep him. After he applied the vibrator to Steve’s ass and setting it on low to not overstimulate his partner to soon in the game, Danny dedicated some time to Steve’s pecs and nipples while he prepped himself for his lover at the same time. Never shy of telling the SEAL how hot, sexy and beautiful he was and how good he was doing.

But Steve was still a little overwhelmed by all those different sensations. It was not fair. Danny looked to damn sexy and was stimulating all the right places on his chest. Steve was fucking hard from the view, the touches and all of his lover’s compliments and praises. He wanted to be good for Danny. But it was nearly impossible to articulate how turned on he was. All that came over his lips was a moaned   
“Fuck…Danny!”  
But evidently, for the moment, that seemed enough for his partner.   
“Not yet, but soon enough. Just wait, I will make it so good for you, babe” Danny said and circled Steve’s right nipple with his tongue. One part of the SEAL hated his partner’s teasing tendencies, but the other loved the hell out of it. And he knew Danny kept his promises. He always made it good for him. God, he loved him so much.  
“Love you too, Steve” Danny answered breathlessly and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth. Huh…look at that, the SEAL thought, he must have said that out loud. Steve smiled and looked at his partner who was now kissing his way down to his already leaking cock. 

When Danny had taken position between his legs, he made sure Steve could see what he was going to do next. Then he let his fingertips ghost over Steve’s chest and abdomen. The SEAL felt like he was touched with a feather and shivered a little. Next Danny took the taller man’s shaft in hand and lightly stroked up. With the finger he was opening himself up just a minute ago, he collected some of the precum from Steve’s cock just to put it back into his own hole to use it as additional lube. He probably wanted to kill Steve with putting on a show like this.  
“Pure torture” mumbled the SEAL and squirmed on the bed.  
“But the sweet kind” Danny grinned wickedly before he leaned down to lick at his crown. Yeah, he definitely was trying to kill him. Steve was sure of it. It started to be too much and not enough at the same time. The short blond made him crazy. After Danny was lightly sucking his dick for several minutes, the taller man couldn’t wait any longer.

“Ne..need you now” came it in a pleading voice from Steve. That was what he sounded like when he was totally on edge? A tough SEAL reduced to whimpering. How embarrassing. But Danny seemed to like what he heard. He immediately stopped his movements and crawled onto his lap.  
“I’ll always give you what you need, babe” Danny said voice full of love and honesty. Finally, it dawned to Steve why his lover wanted him to use his words. The blond simply wanted to hear what he needed, to get reassured Steve liked what he was doing to him so he could give him the most pleasure possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

“Kiss me” the SEAL said to his partner and Danny instantly leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. At the same time, he got hold of Steve’s cock and lined it up to his hole. Both men moaned into the kiss when Steve breached him. Ever so slowly the blond sank down on his lover’s cock until he had his full length in him. Danny broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead against Steve’s.  
“You okay, babe?”  
“Guh…m…mmove…” slurred Steve. Danny smiled and kissed the taller man’s cheek.  
“You are so good with using your words for me tonight. I’m so proud of you.” That praise made Steve moan happily. Suddenly the blond detective leaned back a little and moved his finger between Steve’s legs to finally turn the vibrator to its fastest setting. Steve’s moan quickly changed to lustful. With all the other sensations the SEAL had nearly forgotten about the toy in his ass. Then Danny lifted his pelvis and slowly started rocking up and down on Steve’s cock. God, everything felt so good. He never wanted it to end.  
“You don’t know how incredible you feel inside me, babe. Love your gorgeous cock.”  
“Danny…” Steve moaned almost helplessly and lost for words. Thankfully Danny took pity and returned to kissing him, all the while continuing to ride him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

“You like that, babe? Me taking control, using you for my own pleasure, knowing that I’ll still always put you first” whispered Danny sensually, kissing his way up Steve’s jaw.   
“Yeah” a barely there whimper escaped his partners mouth.  
Steve was getting close and the urge to touch Danny had risen in him. He had lost time and didn’t even knew how long he already was tied to the bedframe. He was in awe about how long they both could hold on and that without a cock-ring. But the SEAL thought it was time to make his Danno squirm in return.  
“Wanna touch” he said with a raspy voice. Danny locked eyes with him. Pupils blown with arousal.  
“Touch me where, babe? Tell me!”  
Encouraged by Danny’s words, Steve exactly told the small blond what he had in mind.  
“Wanna knead your tight ass. Pull you close, so that your hard cock will rub against my abs. Then I’ll kiss, nibble, suck and lick every inch of your skin I can reach with my mouth and pump my dick into you until you scream my name.”  
“God, fuck yes! Just give me a second, babe.” As fast as humanly possible Danny set Steve’s hands free and the SEAL was on him on instant.

He grabbed the blond man’s sexy bubble butt, pulled him closer and slid his tongue into Danny’s awaiting mouth to kiss him greedily. His partner wrapped his arms around him and eagerly returned the kiss. A moment later Steve started to kiss a trail down the Jersey native’s neck and let his hands wander up and down Danny’s back.   
“Love touching you” he whispered hoarsely.   
“Mhm… I know you do, babe.” Danny rotated his hips.  
Reaching the spot where neck met clavicle, the SEAL loosely fisted Danny’s hair and pulled his head back to get better access.  
“Then why” -Kiss- “did you” -Kiss- “tie my hands?” Steve asked. Using his words became easier for him with every passing minute.  
“Wanted to hear you say it” Danny admitted.  
“You” -Kiss- “are an” -Kiss- “evil genius.”  
“Thought it would help.”  
“It did.” Steve started sucking on Danny’s pulse point. He knew how sensitive his partner was there. Danny groaned heatedly and dipped his nails lightly into Steve’s back, scratching a bit but not breaking the skin. The taller man moaned, hold Danny’s hips steady and started to fuck into him in a faster pace than his partner had been riding him before.

“Jesus Christ! Yes!” the smaller man cursed delighted when Steve hit his prostate. As the SEAL progressed kissing his way to Danny’s ear, the blond man pressed himself as close as possible to his partner and rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder. Now he had the so needed pressure on his dick, that was rubbing along Steve’s dynamite abs. Danny was in no way shallow, but he still could appreciate how well build his boyfriend was. Nibbling on Danny’s earlobe, the SEAL bend his knees. That way he sunk even deeper into his partner’s heat and continued pumping into him.  
“Fuck! More, Steve…don’t stop.”  
“God! Danny you are so tight…mhm…” The change in angle shifted the vibrator in his ass closer to his sweet spot. He was close to cumming but wanted to take Danny over the edge with him, so he quickened the pace.  
“Yeah, babe! Keep going…feels so fucking good.” The blond started to work with him and met Steve thrust for thrust, putting his hands on his lover’s shoulders for leverage.  
“’m close” moaned Steve and changed the angle one more time.  
“Me too…yes…right there…god Steve! Fuck! Yes, yes…” He threw his head back and started spurting his cum all over Steve’s abdomen and chest. His hitting orgasm let him clench his hole around his boyfriend’s length. That was it for the SEAL. He bucked up one last time, simultaneously clasping around the vibrator and he finally came shouting Danny’s name and seeing stars.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

He must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun had started to set. The last strays highlighting his partner’s golden hair. Danny was lying next to him using his left pec as a pillow. He couldn’t remember ever having an intense orgasm like that before. He stirred a little, noticing the absence of the vibrator in his ass. How long had he been out?  
“There you are” Danny welcomed him back and placed a kiss over his heart. Steve sighed relaxed from bone deep satisfaction. He felt his lover’s hand on his abdomen. When the SEAL looked down, he saw that the blond was rubbing what must be his cum into his skin as if it was a body lotion.  
“Gross! What are you doing?” He wrinkled his nose.  
“Shush! It… it’s good for you” Danny said.  
“Just admit that you like to mark me up, possessive bastard!”  
“Only when it comes to you, babe.” He lifted his head and pushed his lips onto Steve’s. The couple shared a deep, leisurely afterglow kiss.

“That was fantastic. We were great” Steve said dreamily and pulled his left arm around Danny’s upper body. Nuzzling the dip between his boyfriend’s collar bones the shorter man replied:  
“Told you I would make it good for you.”  
“That you did” the SEAL hummed happily and kissed Danny’s head.  
“Knew you had it in you, babe. Your dirty talk was hot.”  
“You liked it?”  
“Hell yeah! Was exactly what I was hoping for.” The blond lifted his head and they tenderly kissed again.   
“Do you even know how much I love you, Daniel Williams?”  
“Not as much as I love you, babe.” The detective teased.  
“Impossible!”  
“Wanna proof it?” Danny smiled at him and temptingly wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Give me a week” Steve sighed sleepily.   
“Did I break you?”  
“Maybe a little bit.”  
“Poor baby. Let me take care of you.” He lovingly kissed over Steve’s closed eyelids.  
“Mhm… a washcloth would be nice. Not a big fan of your magic sperm balm” the taller man said jokingly.  
“Philistine” mumbled Danny and wriggled out of his lover’s arms to go to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------S <3 D -----------------------------------------------------------

Later, when it was dark outside and they were both clean and had cuddled together under the covers, Steve spooning Danny from behind, fingers interlaced above Danny’s heart, the SEAL had a question on his mind. He kissed Danny’s shoulder. His lover hummed contentedly. So, he was still awake. With `using your words´ as theme of the evening, Steve took a deep breath and thinking `here goes nothing´.  
“Danny?” he whispered fondly.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“Marry me?”  
Silence. Then the blond turned abruptly in his arms and started to rant.  
“Did I fuck you stupid? What is the meter with you?”  
“Is it a no then?” Steve asked a little heartbroken.  
“Is it a no, he asks!” He pulled away the covers and left the bed.  
“We’ve not even been together for a year.”   
“11 month, 26 days and” he took a look at his digital alarm clock “23 hours and 49 minutes.”  
“That’s so not the point! We don’t even really live together.”   
“Then move in with me!”  
“Are you for real?” Danny’s famous hand gesticulations set in.  
“You Neanderthal animal! You can’t just club me over the head and drag me to your cave! I like my house. It took me years to make myself a home here.”  
“Okay…then I will move in with you and we keep my house for weekends on the beach. It’s paid off.” The SEAL declared. He would miss his early morning swims, but he could compromise for Danny. His boyfriend’s house was closer to the headquarter anyway. Would save them time for some nice morning nookie.  
“Again…not the point. Those things need time!”  
“How long then?” Steve wouldn’t give up.   
“I don’t know that!”  
“I just want us to be together all the time. Don’t you want that too? I love you, Danno.” Steve’s last words melted his partner’s resistance. He crawled back into bed.  
“Oh babe! Of course, I want to be with you! Come here.” He opened his arms to Steve. The SEAL followed the invitation and snuggled close to his lover.  
“I love you too, Steven, so, so much. Never doubt that. I just… I never really thought about getting married again. So, I’m afraid, for now, the answer is no.”  
“It’s not about your freaky believe that everything good in your life will eventually end, or is it?” Steve asked concerned.  
“No, surprisingly not. The only way I see this between us end, is you dying on me because of one of your stupid stunts or me getting a fatal heart attack because I’ve to witness you doing one of your stupid stunts. Either way, it will totally be your fault.” The SEAL chuckled at that. They kissed each other softly. Then Danny sighed.  
“You’re it for me babe, I’m just not sure about marriage.”  
“But you’ll consider it, right?” Steve asked hopeful.  
“Maybe…” Danny said rather vague.  
“Good! Because I’ll ask you again. About moving in together, though…”  
“Don’t push your luck, Steven! Time to sleep.”  
“Okay, we will talk about it tomorrow after breakfast.”  
“Will you just shut up? You are unbelievable!”   
“But you love me!”  
“You and me, always and forever, babe.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On cue The Wannadies – You & Me Song as outro track sets in. Thanks for reading and commenting. I hope you could find a glimpse of your own Steve and Danny in my story.


End file.
